Demon Slayer
by slayer of the wind
Summary: "Oh, I know a great way Kyuubi can atone for her sins instead of being sealed into a baby!" Kurama said in a mocking, sing-song voice. "I'll send her to a place where she has to deal with the most annoying humans in the whole universe. Yeah, thanks a lot, Kami, and next time I see you, I'll be sure to take a crap on your shoes." Fem!Kyuubi/KuramaxNatsu


**I know I should be updating my other stories, and I will! I have a bunch of half finished chapters that I am trying to finish, but lately, I have hit writers block (cries). However, I'm starting to drill away at that metaphorical barrier! HAHAHA!**

**This idea popped into my head a while ago.**

* * *

"Um… Excuse me, sir?" the train attendant looked down at the pink haired boy who was passed out on the ground.

"NATSU! We made it to Hargeon! Come on get up already!" the blue cat began to poke him because the boy didn't answer the strange talking cat.

The attendant spoke again worry clearly written on his face, "Is he alright?"

The blue cat attempted waved off his concern. "He's fine, this always happens when he travels." he chirped.

"Never," the revived boy groaned, "I'm never riding a stupid train ever again." The boy quickly covered his mouth to avoid throwing up.

"If my information is correct," the blue cat hummed as he stepped off the train. "then we should find that salamander in this town. Lets go!" he turned to Natsu who had his head out the window of the train.

"Just give me a second would ya?" but before he could get gout of the train, the whistle blew. The cat jerked his head up as the train started to leave the station.

"NOOOOO!" Natsu screamed, his scarf blowing in the wind.

"Uh oh, there he goes."

* * *

"I am going to kill Kami next time I see her!" a young woman with red hair raged as she walked though the streets of Hargeon. She stopped walking suddenly and violently shook her hand in the air, her red eyes burning with an inner fire. "Kami damn you, Kami. Shit… that makes no sense. DAMN YOU KAMI!" the red fox ears on her head twitched.

"Oh, I know a great way Kurama can atone for her sins instead of being sealed into a baby!" Kurama said in a mocking, sing-song voice. "I'll send Kyuubi to a place where she has to deal with the most annoying humans in the whole universe. Yeah, thanks a lot, Kami, and next time I see you, I'll be sure to take a crap on your shoes." Kurama continued to rage. "I'll be sure to stop and think about what I'm doing the next time I decide to be mind controlled to destroy a village!"

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was being punished by Kami for "accidentally" destroying Konohagakure under the influence of Madara Uchiha… and killing a lot of shinobi. Kami was originally going to let Kurama be sealed into the Fourth Hokage's kid, Naruto, but then she came up with a better idea.

You see, Kami and Kurama had a love hate relationship. Sometimes they're friends, and most of the time, they hate each other. This has gone on for quite some time due to Kurama having lived a long time. Right now the two are in one of their 'hate' periods which tend to last longer than their 'love' periods. So when Kami came up with a better idea to torment her (currently) ex-friend, she was all for it.

The world of mages was one that was busting with life and comradeship and was the ideal world to many. Kami knew for a fact that their world was one that many shinobi would kill to live in, ironically, because it was a world where killing was frowned upon.

However, Kurama was not one for overly friendly people. No. No way. They crept her out. How can those kind of people be so happy all the damn time? So Kami was suddenly struck by inspiration before the Fourth Hokage could activate the seal.

…Why not send Kurama to a WORLD full of overly friendly people~!

AND make her join a guild to piss the red head off even more! That would insure that Kurama would be surrounded by people everyday!

And this was how Kurama ended up being FORCED by KAMI to join a wizard guild in HUMAN FORM in a world of overly happy people all because Kami thought it was funny.

"I promise you, Kami that I will get you back for this!" Kyuubi screeched.

"Did you here there's a salamander in town!"

"No way! He's really here?" Groups of giggling girls were running to a man standing at the foot of a building.

"What the hell is a salamander?" Kurama muttered under her breath. Despite her raging, she was starting to grudgingly accept her fate. She had arrived in this world a week ago, but still ranted at Kami at least once a day because she knew for a fact that Kami was watching and laughing her ass off.

Kurama was being forced to join a guild, so she did some minor research. Since Kurama was the Kyuubi no Kistune, she had a lot of power. More than any wizard in this world. Thankfully, Kami had decided not to limit Kurama's powers because Kami thought that it would insure more hilarity later on. So Kurama, grudgingly, asked various people what the strongest guild was, so that she wouldn't stand out too much, and what guild was the most destructive, another factor she was keeping as a form of insurance.

No matter who she asked, the answer was unanimous, Fairy Tail.

So she decided that she would join this guild. However, she had no idea how one was supposed to go about joining a guild. Which brings us to present day where Kurama has been wandering trying to find someone from Fairy Tail so that she could convince them to let her join.

Kurama felt like a beggar, not the all supreme, queen of the biju she really was.

Having nothing else to do, and in hope that this 'salamander' might be from Fairy Tail, Kurama followed the girls.

* * *

Kurama wandered through the crowd of girls in an attempt to see what all of the commotion was about. She struggled to not cover her ears in order to give some relief to her now aching ears.

_'Fangirls! The only thing I hate more than Kami.' _ Kurama growled as she pushed another away. _'They screech like banshees!'_

When Kurama finally got to the front of the crowd, she sweat dropped.

_'This is Salamander?'_ Kurama was unimpressed. He just seemed like an attention seeker. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose up in disgust. _'ugh, is that what I think I smell? A charm spell. What a looser.' _

Kurama wasn't usually able to differentiate between the smells of different magic types, but some give off such a distinct odor that it was easy to recognize them. A charm spell is one such magic and for obvious reasons.

Kurama had just about had it with 'Salamander' when a pink haired boy with a blue cat all of a sudden burst thought the crowd.

"IGNEEL!" the boy cheered, a bright smile on his face. The boy then looked at Salamander, and his smile left in an instant. "Wait, who are you?" the pink haired boy asked with a bored expression on his face. Kurama smirked.

"I'm Salamander the great wizard! Surely you've herd of me?" Salamander said with a dramatic 'floosh' of his hand. Kurama's smirk widened when she saw that the boy merely walked away. Kyuubi almost laughed when the pink haired boy was suddenly attacked by screaming fangirls.

"Now, now that's enough my lovelies. Let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything bad by it." As if Salamander's words were magic—which they were, Kurama snickered silently—All of the girls snapped their attention back to the purple haired man and began to fawn over him once more.

"Here, kid, take my autograph. Now you can brag to all your friends that you've met Salamander." Salamander smirked while ruffling his purple hair as he held out the autograph for the pink haired boy to take.

"No thanks." The boy answered in a monotone voice. The boys answer caused all the fan girls to get mad at him again. Kurama actually let out a chuckle. Perhaps this human wasn't that bad… then again he didn't smell completely like a human. He had another lingering sent, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well ladies, I'll be going now." Salamander announced with a soft sigh. Unfortunately for Kurama, the girls reaction was instantaneous.

"You're leaving already?!" they whined. Kyuubi clenched her teeth. Damn they were annoying.

"It's time for the red carpet." He snapped his fingers and a pink beam of light came up under Salamander and lifted him into the air. The girls swooned.

"I'm having a party on my boat tonight and you ladies are all invited!" Salamander shot up into the sky, leaving the girls to chat excitedly amongst them selves about the party.

"Who the heck was that guy?" the pink haired boy asked to no one. Kurama couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she knew that in order to survive in this world, she, unfortunately, couldn't go on the same way she had been. In all honesty, she would love to have a friend, but back home, she was hated and friends became a simple pleasure that she was not allowed to indulge in. Now, she was in a place where her past didn't follow her. No one knew Kurama as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With one final deep breath, Kurama walked over to the pink haired boy.

* * *

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu mumbled to himself. Happy shrugged.

"I am not sure exactly who he was… but he was a douche bag." The pair turned their attention to the girl. She had long red hair, red eyes, and a pair of fox ears on her head. She was wearing a short-sleeve, dark red, kimono battle dress that ended at her mid thigh with slits going up both sides. Natsu had to admit that she was very beautiful.

"Eh, I agree." Natsu admitted as he lazily scratched the back of his head. "That's a perfect way to describe him actually." He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye and blushed ever so slightly. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't given your own first." The girl replied coolly. Natsu blinked.

"Okay! My name is Natsu Dragneel, what's your name?"

"My name is Kurama…" she paused for a second. Unknown to Natsu, she was attempting to think of a last name. She didn't have one because she was never given one. Seeing no other option, she decided to use her last resort, the name of her previous two containers. Kurama figured that she was practically an honorary one anyways having lived inside of two, so she saw no reason to not use their name. "…Uzumaki. Kurama Uzumaki." Her relationship with Kushina and Mito was rocky at best. Mito was defiantly more caring towards her, but still viewed her as a beast. Kushina kept her confined by her chakra chains and almost never talked to her. The Uzumaki would never consider her family, but sadly, they were the closest thing she had to one.

"Nice to meet you, Kurama!" Natsu said happily with a grin. Kurama blushed inwardly. Maybe happy people weren't that bad… actually, if she had a good time in this world, that would piss Kami off the most! HAHAHHAHAHAH~!

Natsu had been ignoring Happy the whole time, who had taken note of this. But instead of being angry, Happy was grinning like a fool.

"He lllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeeesssss you~!" Natsu looked at Happy in shock. Usually Happy wasn't doing that routine with him, but other people in Fairy Tail.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"My name is Happy, and I like fish!" Happy announced proudly. Kurama blinked. Why was the cat blue…? The talking part didn't really bother her, seeing as she was well aware of the existence of the biju and summon animals, but why was the cat blue?

"Uh, hi…" Kurama said weakly. This 'being nice' thing was going to take some getting used to… she was way out of practice. _'What do humans view as a nice jesture? The cat said that he liked fish so food?'_

"Natsu… Happy, would you two like to join me for food." Kurama scratched the back of her head. "…Er, wait that's not what people usually say… Uh, Do you want to go eat? Damn it! That's not it ether." Kurama looked Natsu in the eye. "What I'm trying to say is do you two want to come eat with me?"

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"You're funny." Happy commented dryly.

* * *

After seeing how much food the three of them put away together, Kurama was grateful that she had pick-pocketed more than she thought she needed. She may be trying to integrate into human culture, but she was not above stealing. She wasn't apart of a guild yet anyways, so she couldn't get a job. When she was able to work, she would stop stealing, at least that was what she was telling herself. Kitsune are prone to things like stealing.

Kurama was not very good at communicating with humans, but she wanted to learn for survival's sake, so she attempted to start a conversation, ignoring the fact that Natsu and Happy were still eating.

"When you bumped into that odd man in town, you shouted someone's name." Kurama prompted as she calmly moved her head to the side to avoid a flying chicken bone.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel." Happy said as he continued to chew his fish.

"I heard a rumor that a salamander was in town, and we thought it might be him but it turned out to be somebody else." Natsu sighed, then piled more food into his mouth. Kurama watched in wonder. Could all humans eat this much?

"Yeah, that guy didn't even look like a salamander at all." Happy chimed in.

"I'm not even sure that poser could breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama was slightly confused.

"This… Igneel looks like a dragon?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Nah, you've got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon, he is one." Natsu stated simply.

"I see." This wasn't all that much of a stretch for Kurama to believe seeing as she herself was a 200 foot tall Kitsune. "Does this Igneel have a human or smaller form? Otherwise why would a dragon be in the city?" She asked. Natsu and Happy deflated.

"No, Igneel only has one form, his dragon one." Natsu let his head fall onto the table.

"What is your relation to this dragon? Not many would go so far to find one." Kurama asked.

Natsu brightened a bit. "Igneel is my father. He taught me Dragon Slayer magic." Kurama's eye's widened. Ah. No wonder she liked this boy.

"That explains why you do not smell completely human." Kurama said. "I would have never guessed that the other scent on you was that of a dragon." Natsu subconsciously sniffed the air.

"If we're talking about scents, then could you tell me why you don't smell like a human ether?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side. Kurama stared at him.

"You are correct with that assumption, I am not entirely human." Kurama had decided long before her encounter with Natsu what she was going to identify herself as. She had used kage bushin to learn about this world, more specifically, the magic. "As you were raised by a dragon, I was raised by a demon. I learned Demon Slayer magic under him."

"A demon! Happy, we haven't met one of those before! That is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Because of his status as a high ranking demon, we could not train in Fiore. I had mastered my magic recently, and decided to journey back to Fiore so that I could join a guild. As of such, this is my first time interacting with other people in a long time." Kyuubi told them. Natsu smiled.

"So that means that we're your first friends, Kurama! Right?" He asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, that is correct. I never had friends before."

Natsu shook his head. "Never had friends before? And you're my age?!"

Kurama cocked her head to the side. "Is this an abnormal thing?"

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wait you said you were looking for a guild right? What ever guild you join will become like your family." Kurama nodded, despite the fact that she didn't really understand what he was talking about. "Is there a guild you want to join, Kurama?"

"Yes, I wish to join Fairy Tail, they seem to be the best guild." She stated simply. Natsu grinned.

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then!" the dragon slayer said with a warm smile. Kurama blushed slightly. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail!"

"If that is the case, then would you take me there so that I could join?" Kurama asked.

"Of course! We're friends!"

"Aye~!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Right now, the plot line is a little sketchy for me, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me!**

**Also, this is a Fem!Kyuubi/KuramaxNatsu pairing with side pairings that have not been decided yet (also open to suggestion).**

**~Slayer of the wind**


End file.
